A Melody Meant to Be
by RSBCS
Summary: Inspired by the song "Meant to Be" by Steven Curtis Chapman. As Christmas draws near, Seira is in despair. She believes it would have been better for her never to have come. But, a visit from Aqua Regina might remind her how important she is to everyone around her. Holiday One-shot. I do not own Mermaid Melody or its content. All rights to appropriate owners. Read, review, enjoy.


**RSBCS: A Very Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you all have been having amazing holiday moments.**

 **Seira: Hai! Merry Christmas, mina-san!**

 **RSBCS: Gah! Seira! Don't sneak up on me like that.**

 **Seira: But I wanted to come and thank you for my Christmas gift.**

 **RSBCS: What? The bow? The seashell?**

 **Seira: Iie. Hugo! Arigatou gozaimasu, RSBCS-san.**

 **RSBCS: Aw shucks! Douitashimashite. Well anyways, we wanted to share a little Christmas story of our own, featuring our favorite Orange Mermaid Princess.**

 **Seira: But before we do, RSBCS-san does not own Mermaid Melody or anything with it. Right?**

 **RSBCS: Right. So go ahead and enjoy. Read and review too.**

 **Seira: Ja ne, mina-san!**

* * *

A Melody Meant to Be

It was Christmas Eve at Pearl Piari, and the festivities were in full swing. Everyone was busy setting up decorations, ornaments, and lights around the hotel, in the trees, practically everywhere. The hotel was also at its busiest considering the holiday season, so the girls were working their hardest to see that Pearl Piari was the best for everyone coming.

Around midday, as the snow halted its descent for a time, the doorbell to the hotel rang. Luchia went to answer it, and was greeted by Kaito holding a present and saying in greeting, "Merry Christmas, Luchia."

"Kaito! Merry Christmas!" the mermaid princess returned in excitement, inviting him into the hotel. The surfing champ looked around at everyone busy decorating the hotel. All the mermaid princesses were hard at work, save for one missing from the ensemble.

"Hey Luchia, where is Seira?" he inquired, "is she out with Hugo?" Immediately, the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess became solemn. At that, Kaito voiced, "something happened with his family. Is that it?"

Luchia nodded, then elaborated, "he called earlier today to tell her. They had planned to go into town and see it lit up since this is their first Christmas here." Looking up the stairs, she continued, "she's been up in her room ever since." Kaito looked up at where the youngest mermaid princess was, pitying her situation. On such a merry occasion, no one should feel like this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Up in her room, Seira was on her bed looking at a picture of her and Hugo. Earlier, she had gotten a call from the boy she loved, who claimed his parents were taking him to the U.S. to visit his family. He sounded so dejected over the phone, and profusely apologized to her for the change in plans. Seira assured him that it was alright, but it was all a facade. She was heartbroken to not spend this time with Hugo after everything they had been through. Ever since, she hadn't felt like her usual chipper self.

"Hugo." she cried softly as she passed her thumb over Hugo's proud smile. Just then, Nikora came in to check on the young mermaid princess.

Sitting beside her, the guardian spoke, "Seira, everyone is working their hardest to decorate the hotel. We just need someone to put up the star on the Christmas tree. Everyone agreed you should do it."

"Y-Yes. Alright." Seira replied passively. Nikora was a little perturbed by the lackluster response, then she looked at the picture and understood the situation immediately.

"Seira, it'll be alright." she tried to encourage, "you still have Luchia and the others to spend the holidays with."

"Hai." Seira simply replied. Sure she had her friends, but they all had their boyfriends as well. Her being with them would make her feel left out, having no one beside her for the celebration like they did.

Letting out a sigh, Nikora told her, "Seira, sitting up her feeling sad won't solve anything. It's Christmas tomorrow."

"Hai. Christmas." Seira still looked down in the dumps. Then she mumbled, "what was the point of me being born? So much goes wrong around me. Hugo, the others, they all would be better off with Sara, without me." Nikora thought about saying something, but opted against it. Seira was trapped in a spiral of despair, and no amount of Christmas cheer would turn that around. Resting her hand briefly on the girl's shoulder, Nikora left to attend to the hotel.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, as everyone slept, Seira found it hard to remain still. She tossed and turned in an effort to get comfortable, but failed at every turn. Eventually, she gave up and sat up. Today had just been one bad thing after another, and now Seira could not find peace in sleep. She began to wonder if it was even worth it to sleep anyway.

It was then her pearl began to shine. It started out rather dim, but gradually brightened until Seira had to shield her eyes. When Seira looked out into the light, she saw the unmistakable figure of Aqua Regina hovering at the foot of her bed.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Seira gasped softly.

"Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess, do you truly believe in the words you spoke?" the goddess questioned in a tender voice, "that everyone would do better without you in their lives?"

Head bowed in sadness, Seira replied, "yes. It was a mistake to bring me into the world. I've done nothing to help my friends, to fight evil forces, or even... win love. My friends don't need me. Even Hugo is better off without me." Aqua Regina listened as the Orange Mermaid Princess let out what lie in her heart.

When all had been spoken, she inquired, "Is that what plagues you, Seira?" The girl gave a slight nod in reply. "Very well. Then I wish to show you something."

Perking her head up, Seira asked, "what is it?"

"A future I see, and more you should know." Raising her caduceus, the goddess enveloped the two in light. Inside it, Seira reverted to her mermaid form, much to her surprise.

Before long, an image began to appear before the two. It was a snowy evening, with the two looking into a frosty window. Inside was Karen and Subaru, seeming to be making some kind of meal. The two appeared to be talking, but Seira couldn't make out what was being said.

"What is this, Aqua Regina-sama?" Seira asked.

"This is a point in the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess's future. Here, she let go of her doubt in bonding with the human Subaru, and learned to love him." As she was saying this, the two saw the scientist reach behind him and grab a small box. Then, much to Seira's amazement, she saw him kneel and present the box to Karen. Said girl was astonished, her hands covering her mouth at what was happening.

Then Seira voiced, "he's proposing! Subaru-san is proposing to Karen!"

"Yes. He was doubtful himself, but the human was encouraged by someone close to Karen to do so, wishing them to be happy." the goddess elaborated as Subaru slid the ring on Karen's hand.

As the image faded, the mermaid princess requested, "Aqua Regina-sama, tell me: who wished them to be happy?"

"In time, Mermaid Princess Seira." the goddess replied.

Then a new vision appeared before them, showing a much older Makoto and Meru taking a winter stroll down a decorative street. The two looked wonderfully happy, and Meru was hugging close to Makoto.

"Meru." Seira said wistfully, "she looks so happy with Makoto-kun now."

"Indeed." Aqua Regina told her, "she had so much love and happiness for the boy Makoto. So much so, that she made a great sacrifice for him."

Curious, Seira inquired, "What did Meru do?"

With a gentle smile, the goddess answered, "she gave up her mermaid self to live on land with him." This news took Seira aback. Meru gave up her mermaid side for Makoto?! What would compel her to do that? And how? "She would never have made such a difficult decision without someone to show her how to love another so greatly." Aqua Regina continued. Before Seira could press for more, the scene changed again.

Now they looked into a mansion, which Seira recognized was Hugo's. Inside were Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and their Sea Princes. All of them looked much older, and were sitting quite close to their significant others.

"Luchia, mina." Seira muttered. Just then, she saw the visage of Hugo enter the scene, his back to the window. He also looked much older, and even more captivating.

"Hugo was able to break away from his parent's desires for his life, and chose his own path." Aqua Regina told her, "a path he chose to share with one he held close to his heart." At that moment, Hugo held out his hand to his right, and another took it. This one had a ring with three small diamonds on their ring finger. Then, the one it belonged to stepped in as the three pairs cheered.

Heart in her throat, Seira spoke, "Sara?" But when the figure turned her head to look at Hugo, she felt like her entire world froze. It was her, she was right there beside Hugo.

"Yes. The one whom Hugo cherishes more than anything in the world." Aqua Regina proclaimed, "the one who convinced Karen to pursue the hidden love she had for Subaru, the one who convinced Meru to surrender a part of herself to help a friend and be closer to her beloved. All of it was because of you, Seira."

The last scene faded to white, leaving Seira reeling from everything she just witnessed. She did all that for her friends?

"You had been taught many things about love, and shared that knowledge with your friends." Aqua Regina elaborated, "because of you, everyone you care about found their love in another: their Sea Prince. You change many of your friends for the better, helping them to see something new in themselves."

"Honto?" Seia asked.

"Yes. So you see, Mermaid Princess Seira, you are important to your friends. They may not know it now, but you touch each and every one of them in a way no one else can. And that makes you special to them, like a precious pearl." Taking this all in, Seira began to wonder if this was all true. Did she really have such significance in the lives of her friends? But then she thought about everything that happened: how Luchia looked after her before and after she was born, when Hanon helped her dress up for her dates, when Rina would protect her from scary boys, even Hugo caring for her despite his parents wishes. They all did so much for her, because she was that important to them.

"Now then Seira, it is time to awaken." And with those words, the world disappeared, and Seira awoke to find herself in bed. Dawn was just creeping into her room. Seeing it come in, the girl bolted up and jumped out of bed.

""It's Christmas!" she said softly to herself. And she raced downstairs to begin the day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that morning, everyone was gathered in the lobby by the Christmas tree, now adorned with a star on top, courtesy of one Orange Mermaid Princess. Everyone tore into their gifts, ecstatic at what they received from Santa. Some gifts included: a pair of boxing gloves for Rina, a brand new scarf for Coco, a book on folklore from around the world for Noelle, and even a hibiscus for Luchia. Everyone loved their gifts greatly, but the day was made even better by Seira. Her cheerful disposition alleviated the groups concerns from the day prior, and they were grateful for her return to her usual self. Seira herself was happy to be with her friends, seeing how much they truly cherished her.

Just as they were getting ready to have breakfast, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Now who could that be?" Karen asked.

Humming intensely, Taki told them, "a visitor for one among us has come." Curious, Seira went to answer the door. Upon opening it, she was met with quite a shock.

"Merry Christmas Seira." Hugo greeted, hefting a guitar case on his back.

"H-Hugo?!" Seira squeaked. Then she asked, "what are you doing here? You're family... you were-"

"I snuck away." Hugo answered with a straight face, "I found out from one of our servants that part of the trip was to have me meet an heiress of a business overseas. Not exactly my idea of a holly jolly Christmas."

"So then..." Seira began to say.

"Yep. I want to spend my Christmas with the one who really matters. Will you let me, Seira?"

"Hai! More than anything."

As she let him in, Hugo spoke up, "Oh yeah, I have a gift for you." He went over to the lobby where everyone else was, and pulled out a polished guitar with a color palette that made it look somewhat orange. "I couldn't decide on what to get you, until I struck upon an idea. Seira, I want to write a song with you." The others gathered displayed various reactions from excited to bemused. Seira was quite surprised herself, but elated more so.

"I would love to write a song with you, Hugo." she answered. So the two sat together and began their work as everyone continued to celebrate their Christmas

 _For this was a melody meant to be_

(Cue "Meant to Be" By Steven Curtis Chapman: [link] )

 **FIN**


End file.
